Core
Who are the heroes? An exiled prince of a forgotten people, a powerful wizard trapped in an unusual form. A wandering bard who hasn't yet realised his potential, an ancient being who dwells in a hidden place. The great heroes of The Citadel, champions from The Jewel of Kendir and a band of Aeluru fighters known as The Feral. These are only some of the heroes who wish to usher in a new age within the world of Kaophüs. What do they do? Some heroes wish only to ensure the safeguarding of their people. Some intend to wage holy wars, in order to stamp out sinister plots that have enraged the Gods themselves. Heroes are born and die every day within a world which is often harsh, and home to many unknown treasures... and nightmares. The rebuilding of the Barads (the original homes of power and magic in the land) began 200 years ago, and this great project continues to undertaken to this day by Aeluru, Human and Dwarf alike. The Dwarves of Kaophüs hail from the Ice Foundry in the north. Battered by seas and blizzards, they keep a watchful eye on the inhabitants of the Grim Keep; far across The Sea of Ice. Threats, Conflicts and Villains The Aeluru people amass forces to deal with the hordes of Vah'Sku, a twisted entity who is believed to have been the original Ykra. He seeks only power and will stop at nothing in his quest, poisoning the land as his armies spread. Rumours stir in cities across the land of the Core. Located in hellish terrain, surrounded by sinking swamps and the fragmented spired of The Fangs of Arash. Said to be the lair of the most vile villains in the realm, The Wicked City lies buried beneath the earth, in a hole in the earth 3 miles deep. And the rumours say a great power is growing. Nature of Magic Millennia ago, before the Gods warred, magic was everywhere — some say the very dirt beneath their feet itself was full of magic. Following the war between the Gods, magic itself all but died out in the world. Throughout the globe, many powerful magic spells and effects became useless overnight, and on rare occasions where flickers of magic worked it was often unstable. Rare sanctuaries and hidden ancient sites still allowed practitioners access to small amounts of magic, and in these places it continued to be studied. In the last two hundred and fifty years, in the time since the new constellations began to appear and the rebuilding of the Barads began, true magic seems to be experiencing a rebirth. Now, ancient magical knowledge kept sacred and past down over the centuries is becoming a major field of study in major cities throughout the world. Devout followers have heard their prayers answered and have taken up calls to action from their Gods. However, the people of quiet villages and towns across the land continue to worship their Gods, almost as much as they fear them. In these places magic itself is often still the stuff of legend, whispered about in hushed tones.